


In Safe Hands.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows he is in safe hands. Now all he has to do is convince Severus of the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Safe Hands.

**Title:** **In Safe Hands.**  
**Author:** pekeleke **  
****Pairing** **:** Harry Potter/Severus Snape. **  
Rating:** PG **  
Warning(s):** Mild angst. Established relationship **  
Word count:** 365 **  
Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work. **  
Written for:[hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/) ** Prompt **#** **11** **2** **– “The unhappiest people in this world are those who care the most about what other people think”.** **  
Summary:** Harry knows he is in safe hands. Now all he has to do is convince Severus of the truth.

 

**In** **Safe Hands.**

Harry sighed with frustration the moment he spotted Severus and realized that his lover of two years had chosen the most inconspicuous table anyone could possibly find inside the Leaky.  
“If you bothered to come here more often you'd have already learned to avoid this particular table, Severus.”

Puzzled dark eyes frowned up at him.  
“Why should it be avoided?  It's conveniently secluded.”

Harry ignored that telling reply and scrunched up his nose.  
“It's also inconveniently close to the loo.”

“Are you implying that it reeks?”

“Are you saying that it doesn't?” He challenged, sliding onto his seat and watching Severus' gaze rake the pub with growing anxiety.

“We could always...”

“No. Absolutely not. We're not going back home. You agreed to this outing, Severus.”

“Harry, please...”

“No. It's bad enough that you refused to set foot on a proper restaurant and twisted my arm until I settled for a pub dinner at the Leaky. I wanted a string quartet, silk tablecloths and proper silverware, but you wanted this instead. Now it's your turn to stop being a git. Don't ruin our first date out in months any further. I'm begging you.”

Severus swallowed uncomfortably, obviously torn between his desire to grin-and-bear this outing for Harry's sake and his almost compulsive need to keep their relationship under wraps.  
“I thought you enjoyed my cooking.”

“I do.”

“And I enjoy quiet evenings at home. We have no need for this _,_ Harry.”

“If by 'this _'_ you mean a romantic meal outside then I'd say we sorely need it. We can't stay home forever. You've got to stop trying to 'manage' us. Hiding our relationship won't make it disappear.”

“I'm not trying to sabotage what we have. I'm trying to preserve it.”

“Preserve it from what, exactly?  Love isn't perishable.”

“Public opinion will tear us apart.”

“You think I'll fold under pressure?” Harry growled.

“That's not what I...”

“The unhappiest people in this world are those who care the most about what other people think.”

“Listen to me-” "  
  
"My life is _mine_ to live, just like my heart is mine to give away."  
  
“Harry...”

“And I've placed both in the safest place I know: your hands _,_ Severus.”

 


End file.
